Pays to be a fool
by Kiyamasho
Summary: Despite everything they've been through Selina and Bruce have yet to express their love for one another. Will things change when Selina discovers that Bruce might have a new paramour? Rated M for some language and scenes.


**Hey guys! Wrote out this quickie in a notebook yesterday afternoon. I hope you enjoy! Also this is prereboot. :)**

* * *

All men were fools Selina Kyle decided as she moved gracefully round her spacious kitchen. It was near dawn but the cat burglar-sometimes vigilante was starved. _That's what sleeping with a bat does to you_ she thought wryly. _Bat's drain you for all you're worth…heart, mind and soul._ Selina pulled a bowl from the cupboard in front of her and absently stepped over Isis. Being with Bruce was exhausting. The man took from her everything she offered. But what did she get in return? A cold bed in the morning and a note reprimanding her for some previous action. Selina cast a scornful glance at the note which now lay crumpled inside the kitchen sink.

As if a note would give her a sudden change of heart. She sighed as she sat down to eat the cereal she had thrown into the bowl. Perhaps the words in the note were true but on paper they were empty…meaningless. She would much prefer to hear them from the man himself. A smile tilted Selina's full lips. She could almost see him now. His blue eyes would narrowed; cold with just a hint of warmth. His lips would be tightened in resolve…the stern tilt of his chin…Selina shook her head. He really was a fool if he thought she would give up her ways for him or any man. She munched quietly on her cereal and tried to ignore the longing for a stern bat.

* * *

"A long night sir?" Alfred's voice pierced the darkness as Bruce stepped into the bat cave.

The younger man scowled at his butler and replied in a clipped voice, "As long as the rest of them."

Alfred stepped forward and helped Bruce remove the heavy cape from his back. A slight smile touched the gentleman's lips and he said, "I see Miss Kyle has begun using the perfume you gave her for Christmas."

Bruce's cheeks reddened and he walked brusquely towards his computer. "Thank you Alfred that will be all for tonight." The older man bowed his head slightly and after setting the cape on a rack he disappeared from the cave. Bruce sighed and sank into his chair. He was exhausted. Last night had started off normally enough. Patrols alone since Robin was off on one of his teen group adventures. He had intercepted a police radio call about "three hot chicks robbing a jewelry store." Minutes later Bruce had arrived on the scene to discover –not to his surprise, more like his annoyance- that Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Catwoman were elbows deep in jewelry displays. What had surprised was that upon spotting the Bat both Ivy and Harley had giggled and disappeared. Bruce had tensed expecting a hidden attack when Catwoman pouted and said, "Well now you've gone and ruined Ladies Night. What's the matter big boy? Can't a couple of girls have a little fun?"

"Not this kind of fun Catwoman…you know this." Bruce eyed her warily. "What are you three up to this time?"

At this Catwoman had smiled. She reached up with one hand and grabbed the zipper of her body suit. Slowly she pulled the piece of metal down exposing soft white flesh. She pulled the body suit forward and with her other hand dumped a handful of jewelry inside. "Catch me if you can Bat Boy."

Then she ran.

The chase seemed to last for hours. She would allow his arms to come around her only to slip away at the last second. At one point they had been fighting hand to hand in an alley way and she would brush against him teasingly. Bruce wished he could say that he hated it but he couldn't. Finally they had ended up on the rooftop of her building. Catwoman was breathing heavily by then, the exposed skin of her chest giving Bruce a welcome eyeful. Easily she slipped a hand down the front of her suit and removed the jewels. She tossed them at him and he caught them easily. Sliding them into a pouch Bruce said wryly, "There are easier, legal ways to get m attention Selina."

Selina had grinned prettily and shrugged a slim shoulder. "Where's the fun in that?"

Fun indeed though Bruce as he stared at his computer screen. He had followed her of course. They had gone into her apartment and as soon as their feet had hit the ground they were in each other's arms. Sweet, beautiful Selina Kyle had been his several times that night and Bruce had awakened from their love making feeling satisfied…and something else. He knew what it was but the strength of the emotion frightened him. Sweet and Beautiful she may be but Selina Kyle went against everything he believed in. She was nothing more than a deadly trap, a distraction.

So he had left her there in that large bed of hers asleep. The blanket had slid down to tangle in her legs leaving the majority of her body exposed. It had been all he could do to leave her then. Just thinking about it now had Bruce half hard and ready to return. _No…_he sighed wearily and dropped his head into his hands. _She's not meant for me...and the sooner I remember that the better. _

* * *

Two months Selina thought as she slipped into her bath. Two months and there had been no sight of the bat. Oh she had seen Bruce at at least three parties but the billionaire playboy had kept his distance and had been coolly polite when they had talked. Selina worried her bottom lip and sank deeper into the water. There could be only one reason for him not returning any of her "calls". He had found another woman. Oh he had plenty of women t his beck and call; he was a playboy after all. But perhaps he bat had met someone new, someone proper.

Selina sighed and grabbed the body wash. Maybe it was that little strumpet Barbara Gordon. Almost immediately she shook her head and laughed. True the young girl hung around Bruce quite often but it was more for the handsome Boy Wonder than for the rich man himself. Selina's face darkened as she rubbed the scented wash into her skin. It had to be Diana Prince also known as Wonder Woman. Now that she thought about it the beautiful Amazon had come to the last party draped in a stunning red gown and more importantly she had come as Bruce's date. If Bruce thought he could leave her, Selina Kyle, for Wonder Woman then the Bat was stupider than she thought. She rinsed off and got out of the tub. Snatching a towel from the rack Selina growled, "I won't let him make a fool of me…I won't!"

* * *

"I'm sorry Bruce but I can't continue to spend so much time with you publicly." Diana took a lick of her ice cream cone and gave him a sad frown.

Bruce frowned back and asked, "Is it Trevor? We had discussed already that while he was on tour I would be taking over your guardianship…at least in Gotham."

Diana shook her head as they ambled through the park, she with a melting ice cream cone and Bruce with a briefcase. For a moment Diana hesitated before admitting, "It's my mother. She sent me a bird to say that I look wanton being squired by another man while mine is at war."

Bruce couldn't help but laugh at that. "I never thought I'd see the day where Wonder Woman's mother called her wanton."

Diana blushed and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Be quiet Bruce, this isn't amusing."

Before Bruce could reply a familiar laugh was pulling his attention to a couple one hundred meters away. Even a blind man could have recognized Selina Kyle from this distance. The beautiful Socialite was walking towards them with her arm entwined through the arm of a large muscular blonde man. Jealousy reared its head within Bruce and it wasn't until Diana placed a gentle hand on his arm hat he realized he had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and was glaring fiercely at the couple approaching them.

It wasn't until they were about to pass them that Selina looked up and feigned surprise. "Bruce! What a lovely surprise. You never struck me as the walk in the park type." Her green eyes flickered towards Diana and for a moment Bruce saw anger burning within their depths. It was immediately smothered by a sweet smile. "And if it isn't our very own Wonder Woman. How are you enjoying our city Princess?"

Diana smiled politely and said, "It has been a wonderful trip so far. Mr. Wayne has been very accommodating."

Selina smiled but Bruce could almost feel the anger radiating from her. "I'm sure he has. Well enjoy the rest of your wal-!"

She was cut off by Bruce saying quickly, "Who's your friend Selina? I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting."

"We haven't said the man stepping forward. He held out a hand and slid his arm possessively around Selina's slim waist. "Lawrence Crock."

Bruce shook his hand and ground out, "A pleasure to meet you. Bruce Wayne."

After a few moments the two couples went on their way. They were almost to the street when Diana asked hesitantly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Bruce responded shortly. They continued the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Selina was reclined on her bed watching a gooey romance movie and sipping wine when one of the shadows in the corner shifted and growled, "Care to explain what that was about earlier?"

Gasping Selina grabbed the bottle of wine off of her night table and instinctively threw it at the corner. Several seconds later a wine drenched Batman emerged. Unable to help herself Selina let out a laugh. "Well isn't this a nice sight?" She sank back into the pillows and returned her attention to the love struck actors on the screen. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Batman growled and in three quick strides he was beside her. He snatched the remote from her night table and slammed the off button. Tossing the remote aside he snapped, "Don't play stupid with me Selina! What were you doing with Sports Master?" He grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him. "Are you with him now?" He demanded angrily.

All the anger from Bruce's betrayal with Diana came flooding through her and Selina slapped his hands aside. "How dare you put your hands on me? You have no right!" She slid off the bed and stormed over to the window. Throwing it open she yelled, "Get out of here!"

Bruce remained where he was standing and said coldly, "I have every right to touch you."

A cool night breeze lifted strands of Selina's short hair off her face and caused the nightgown she was wearing to plaster itself against her curves. Suddenly feeling cold she turned her back to the bat and crossed her arms. "Why?" she asked bitterly. "Because we fucked a few times?" She turned back to him eyes blazing. "I've fucked other guys before Bruce; even Sports Master." A cold smile touched her mouth as she finished the lie. "We had a different sort of walk in the park after seeing you."

The lie had barely fallen from her mouth when she found herself slammed back against the wall beside the window. Bruce's large hands held her body in a vice like grip and his body was pressed hard against hers. She blinked up at him and he whispered, "I can smell the lie Selina. You haven't…fucked anyone but me." Then his mouth was on hers, hard and demanding and all the anger inside of Selina flickered away.

They never made it to the bed so afterwards Bruce lifted her up and set her gently on the bed. Selina threw the blanket over them once he joined her and sighed contentedly when he slid his arm around her. As Bruce kissed the back of her neck Selina whispered, "What's going on here Bruce? What are we doing?" She turned to face him and Bruce's expression was unreadable. With trembling fingers she reached up and traced the outline of his lips. "If you don't want to be with me…" Selina paused to take a deep breath. "If you don't want to be with me then I understand. But you can't disappear for two months and reappear with another woman."

Bruce frowned and said, "Is that what Sports Master was about? Diana is nothing more than a friend."

"Well how am I supposed to know that?" Selina glared at him. "The two of you looked cozy earlier on your walk."

"We're just friends." Bruce said firmly. He stroked a hand down her side. "Selina…" He pausad to capture Selina's hand and move it down his body. "Do you feel that Selina?" The words were a husky whisper. "My body only responds this way to you. It needs you….I need you." He sat up abruptly and pulled Selina onto his lap. Bruce's blue eyes were dark and Selina could feel her heart thudding in her chest.

"God knows you and I are the worst possible match but I don't care anymore." Bruce kissed her gently. "I love you Selina."

Tears filled Selina's eyes but a smile lit up her face. "I love you too Bruce…even if you do spoil ladies night on occasion."

"To hell with ladies night," the Dark Knight grumbled. He pushed her down to the bed, moved over her and with a swift thrust reentered her. All thoughts of ladies and jewels were effectively driven from Selina's mind.

The next morning Selina sat at her kitchen table eating another bowl of cereal. This time she wasn't alone; Bruce sat beside her eating toast and flipping through a newspaper. _Men are fools_ she thought. _But so are the women who loved them. _She smiled and leaned over to nip at his bare shoulder. Sometimes it paid to be fool.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy it? Please leave a review and let me know!**


End file.
